The D Family
by under.that.sun
Summary: The world is divided into three parts - Marines, Normal and Underworld. Through the first and the third part grew 'houses', they're very powerful and influential. Grand Line university is a place where people from these two parts take education. What happens when the heir of the most powerful house in the world finaly enters this university? [KiddxLuffy in later chapters]. AU, yaoi
1. Prologue

**A.N. I wanted to do this for so long… But my request week mixed everything up… I got tired of fulfilling the requests and making random stories without a plot, this one has a deep one, so I will be doing this until I feel like I can write useless stories without a plot again… this chapter is like prologue to everything, explanations about the world everything is in. So please read it carefully and if you don't like what you see don't read any further…**

**Warnings: yaoi – Manxman, AU, mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OP.**

It year one thousand six hundred sixty four, the world is divided into three parts: the one that takes care of calm living – Marines. The biggest part of all – normal people, they work and live without seeing big problems or what exactly marines are doing with their lives. Some of them choose to ignore the control marines have over their lives or are too afraid to oppose them. And there's the third part – the Underworld, it consist mainly of those who for some reason or another are enemies of Marines. Some of them have entered this life in their own free will and there are those who are born into it and usually have no other choice but to rebel.

All over the world 'houses' rose, they are made from families, the house has its own 'house head' who controls the house and all of the family members. Some houses are part of Underworld, some part of Marines and there are three houses that rose through both parts. Half of them are in marines and the other half in the underworld both sides have their own head, but still consider each other part of the family.

There's another unique thing about the houses, the most of the houses are controlled by real families, generation after generation they inherit the title of the head and control the family. Of course not all members have blood relations a lot of them are accepted into the family by the head.

The three houses that managed to have a lot of control in both underworld and marines are considered to be the strongest in the world, it's hard to find someone who doesn't know about its existence. But as everyone knows about the existence of the house, no one knows who are the members of these houses and in some cases – who are the heads.

The third of the three most powerful houses is the Donquixote house, the Marine branch head – Doflamingo used to be the Underworld head, but after the Marine branch head died he overtook the marine head seat. He's one of seven people who had changed sides. After he took control of the Marine side no one got to know who became the head of the Underworld side.

The house who's considered to be the second in the world – the Yonko house, it's one of the rare houses where the title of the head isn't inherited. The head of the Marine side is Whitebeard and the head of the Underworld side is Shanks. Though the house can't have more than two heads, the Yonko house has four of them, the other two – Kaido and Charlotte Linlin, regularly change places with Whitebeard and Shanks. This house is also considered to be the biggest in the world.

And the house which is considered to be the most powerful in the whole world is the D house. The D house is very small compared to the second and third, but all of its members are very powerful. The heads of the house are always members of the D family, all of them have left a mark in the history one way or another. The one who controls the Marine branch is known to everyone – Hero of the Marines, Garp the Fist.

The D house is the most feared housed in the underworld. The last head of the Underworld branch was known as 'The King of the Underworld' Gol D Roger, but he along with the heir of the Marine branch Dragon D Monkey, disappeared twenty years ago. Across the world there's a rumor that Dragon went to the underworld branch and shares the seat of the head with Roger. There's also a rumor that both of them are dead and that no one controls the Underworld branch. What actually happened is only known for the members of the D house and as the identities of them are unknown no one knows what exactly happened.

Fifty years ago, when the line between the three parts became the most visible the heads of the Underworld houses became worried about education of those who are born in their side. So they made a deal with the Marines, they will create an island where both people from the Underworld and Marines can take education. The island where the biggest university in the world lies is called Grand Line. As a lot of people don't want to be recognized Grand Line got the 'Nameless' rule imposed. It means that you can only introduce yourself in your name.

This world is considered to be quite dangerous, with devil fruits a lot of people in both the Underworld and Marines rose in ranks. And when some unfortunate person from the 'normal' part ate a devil fruit she or he had no choice, but to join whichever side they chose. Also the world has it's eccentricity as for a reason scientist still hadn't found a couple of the same genre can have children.

So here we are – Grand Line university year one thousand six hundred sixty four, it finally September and new academic year is beginning…

**A.N. You're still here? That's good! There's still several things I have to say. First – the idea for this story was born from 0blackrose0 story 'Monster and Angel', the only thing that connects these two stories is 'D family' and the author let me use this awesome idea of putting people with D's into a family. Second, if you don't like mpreg and are not sure if you should read this I can relieve you, none of the main characters will become pregnant. Maybe in the end I will make epilogue about it, but during the story there will only be mentions of it. Third – this story will have multiple pairings, if you don't like some of them, don't worry, their getting together will be made in separate 'special' chapters. Fourth – noticed that this story is Romance/Adventure? That means that my priority is romance, not the adventure. If you're still interested I'm very happy for that. :}**


	2. Arrival

**A.N. Thought that I could also warn you that almost everyone in here are going to be after the time skip, that means they will look like that, will be as powerful as that. Though I will start the story wile Straw Hats still hadn't met. Why do the post-time skip thing? 'Cause I became One Piece fan after they met in Sabaody Archipelego. :}**

"Here's the canteen building, wanna hear the best part?" I nodded. "All meals in here are buffet."

"No way!"

Ace nodded. "Yep."

"I love this uni!"

My big bro chuckled. "Let's go, I will show which building is gonna be your dorm."

I followed my brother from big, one store house it's placed in the middle of the campus, so it doesn't take long to get to it. After about fifteen minutes we reached blue three story building with big double glass door. "This is the first year building." Ace ruffled my hair. "Please don't make ruckus and keep your mouth shut, you understand?"

I nodded. "I know~ don't say your full name, keep quiet about where you grew up…" I looked at him with annoyed expression. "You said that so many times it's getting annoying."

He chuckled. "Yea, and that's why you over slept your boat ride and had to wait a week for another one."

"It's not my fault my alarm clock broke!"

"Pfft, it broke because you hit it."

I turned around feeling annoyed. "See you when I get a crew!"

I ran into my new dorm accompanied by the laugh of my brother. I ran into a lobby, it was covered in light carpet there was a reception in the middle of it, the receptionist and the rest of the hall were separated by a glass wall. I came near the window and a young woman with long blond hair and glasses looked over me. "I came here…"

"That's sexual harassment."

I stared at her for a second; what a weirdo… "Umm, I need my room key, I'm that late student…"

The blond woman nodded and put key on the counter. "Room 203, second floor, your bags are already there."

I nodded and went to the staircase; I wonder what kind of roommate I will have… I wonder if he's a nice guy, if he is, maybe he will join my crew? I got to the second floor and started looking for my room; 201, 202, oh! Here it is! I put the key into the lock; I wonder if he's even in the room, it's Sunday evening after all.

I opened the door and entered the room, it was a big room with two beds at each side and two desks at the window, the curtains were closed and the room was gloaming. It was silent inside and I walked in, the right side of the room was empty, the bed was nicely laid and the desk was empty.

Though the right side was completely different, the bed was messed with some clothes mixed along the sheets the desk was covered in metal parts and tools, some empty chip packs and cans laid around them.

My bags were put on my bed, so I opened the wardrobe near the door and raised an eyebrow when I saw that half of it was left completely empty while the other one was filled with black vests, yellow lizard-print pants and one big deep red fur coat.

I took out my red long-sleeved cardigans and started putting them in the wardrobe, they took about two shelves, another two shelves were occupied with my trousers. At the bottom of wardrobe I put my sandals; I'm lucky this is summer island.

I went to the bath and took a shower, when I came out of it my roommate was still not there, so I set my alarm clock on and went to sleep, I can't over sleep my first day at university, I already missed an entire week!

Kidd's POV

The moment I started opening the door I felt someone's presence in the room, it wasn't threating and barely noticeable, but it was still there. I slowly opened the door and walked in the room. There I saw a sleeping figure in the bed that was supposed to belong to my roommate; so he finally showed up, huh.

I closed the door and put my fur coat on the chair, I turned to my roommate's bed trying to see how he looks like, but he had his head turned to the wall and his sheets were covering his body so I couldn't see his build, the only thing I saw was dark hair.

I went to the shower not caring about that guy anymore, after a quick shower I laid in my bed and threw one last glance at him before turning away. What kind of guy is late for a week in his first year? I just hope he's not some wimp like the last guy they put with me, he changed rooms immediately and as no one wanted to change rooms they changed it with a guy who couldn't say his opinion 'cause he was missing.

With these thoughts in my head I fell asleep.

I woke up 'cause my metal music of my alarm clock got mixed up with some new pop song, I sat up groaning. "Can you turn on that shitty song off!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the guy in the bed next to mine, I felt disappointment go through my body; so it was wimp after all. The boy, yes boy; I seriously can't call him a young man, that kid looks like he's still in high school! He had short raven colored hair, a scar under his left eye and thin build, he was grinning like a fool and looking over me, I rubbed my eyes with my right hand and saw his eyes widen.

"You have a metal arm! That's so awesome!"

And he's an idiot, great; I decided to ignore him and stood up, the smaller male followed me, he was wearing black t-shirt with crossed bones and a straw hat wearing skull. I took my pants put them on my briefs and started buckling up my two belts.

"My name is Luffy, what's yours?"

I glanced at the boy and felt my eyes widen a little, he had just taken his t-shirt off and huge x-shaped scar could be seen on his chest, he also had six-pack and didn't look so wimpy with his open chest cardigan. "So what's your name?"

"Kidd."

I continued dressing further. "Nice to meet you Kidd!"

I groaned and went to the chair on which I threw my coat last night, when I turned to the door Luffy was already standing by it. He wore a straw hat on his head and had small back pack on his back. He was clearly waiting for me, I glared at him, but he only grinned wider; seriously? He's totally crazy, my glare makes normal people shudder and most of the students in this cool feel uncomfortable at it, they do not grin.

**A.N. So how was first normal chapter? Btw Thank you for your reviews! :}**


	3. Coby

**A.N. So this chapter has some plot in it, if you're wondering when does it start :D. But I also got to inform you that after this chapter I'm going to complete one of my requests and then start writing for this story again, so you might need to wait for the next chapter… :}**

Luffy's POV

Kidd is so cool! I looked at his mechanic arm; that looks awesome, I wonder that if I asked he would make one for me too…We reached the canteen and my attention wandered to the building; Ace said that it's buffet, I can't wait!

I followed in after Kidd and my eyes set on the buffet. "Meat!"

I ran to the meat stand, took several sausages and put them in my mouth. "Deliciousssss!"

Someone walked next to me. "Don't you think you should at least take a fork?"

I looked up at Kidd and swallowed. "Okay!"

I grabbed the biggest plate I could find and started filling it with meat, I felt Kidd's stare on me for several more moments, but then he turned around and walked away. I filled two big plates with meat and started looking for a table to sit.

The table Kidd was sitting at was occupied, there was some guy with long blond hair and a blue mask sitting on his right and in his left there was some big pale guy with horizontal stiches over his face and greyish hair.

Then in the corner near Kidd's table I noticed a pink haired guy with glasses sitting alone at a two seat table. Carefully, so I don't drop any meat from my plate I went to that guy's table and sat down in front of him. He raised his head and looked at my surprised I just grinned and started eating. "My nafe if Lupfy."

The pink haired guy looked around and then back at me. "You're tal-talking with me?"

I nodded and swallowed food in my mouth. "My name is Luffy."

"Oh, I'm Coby."

I nodded and continued eating he looked at me for several more seconds and silently proceeded eating, while throwing curious glances at me. I leaned back on my chair. "Oh that was a good snack."

"Why did you sit near me, Luffy-san?"

I shrugged. "This was the closest open seat I could find."

"Oh."

"Coby!"

Coby flinched and turned around some fat, ugly, black haired woman was stomping towards our table. "Y-ye-yes Alvida-sama?"

"Who's the prettiest woman in the Grand Line?"

"You a-are Alvida-sa-sama…"

The fat woman nodded and sat on the table next to ours. "Bring me the usual."

Coby nodded and while tripping disappeared into the crowd, I looked at my empty plates; I should get more… I took my plates and followed after Coby, he was standing by meat stand and was filling a plate, his hands were shaking. "Why do you do what that fat whale says?"

Terror appeared in the pink haired boy's face. "D-d-don't ta-talk like tha-that, Luffy-san, Alvida-sa-sama is very dangerous he-here…"

I shrugged. "So what? Isn't this all campus dangerous?"

He nodded while looking at his feet. "Yea, it probably is…"

"Then why do you do what that fat whale says? Are you in debt to her or something?"

I put my full plate aside and started filling the second, Coby started shivering. "The first day I got here I was unfortunate enough to get in her way and she made me her chore-boy…"

I put big stake in my mouth and gulped it down, then I tilted my head at one side not understanding his problem. "If it's just that why don't you simply stop doing what she says?"

Coby's eyes widened at the simple statement I said and he started gesticulating. "I can't do that! She would kill me after she caught me!"

I sighed; this guy is useless. "I don't like you."

Sadness appeared on his face and he looked down. "It don't mind, I'm used to people not liking me…"

He turned around with two big plates and walked away tottering, he put the plates in front of wale , I reached for a steak from my plate, but it was already empty; I guess I should go? My eyes traveled back to Coby and I saw him leaving. I caught up with him and started walking by his side. "So what's the reason you enrolled here? You're not from a house or you won't be facing problems like these."

"If I tell you, you will start hating me…"

"Well, you never know until you try…"

Determination appeared on his face. "You're probably right, I applied here because I want to be a marine…"

He looked down shyly, but glanced up after several seconds, I had put on my thinking face: I had put my hand on the chin and was rubbing it, just like I saw grandpa do. "Then why are you under a person who's clearly from Underworld?"

"I told you already! She will…"

"Don't you think that dying while trying to achieve your dream is better than living while hating every day?"

Coby's eyes widened as he took in my words. "You talk like you have a dream that can be dangerous Luffy-san…"

I felt excitement run through my veins as I remembered the reason why I came to this island. "I do! I wanna be the King of the Underworld!"

Coby stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. "That's impossible! Only Gol D Roger had achieved that, and he had to conquer all of the Grand Line for that! All crews had no choice but to admit he's more preeminent! And after that he inherited the title of head in the D house and got Underworld in the palm of his hand!"

I felt grin on my face widen; I couldn't help it, talking about this makes me excited. "I know."

"And you still want it? To gain the title he had to beat all crews! That's impossible!"

I grinned. "And that's why I'm putting my life on it! I'm gonna be the King of the Underworld!"

A loud bell rang through all of the campus; the first lecture is starting! I started running and waved to Coby. "Bye!"

He waved back and I looked around; good thing Ace showed me the building my lectures will be in and said in which auditorium it will be held.

**A.N. O.O Didn't expect to finish this so soon, I got a little busy, so I had to put writing away and study a little. Coby is before time-skip, well you know 'cause the story is just starting and Alvida isn't terrifying after she ate the devil fruit. Reviews make me happy! :}**


	4. Alvida

**A.N. I know I said I will only write one request and then will get back to this, but I kind of got inspired and wrote a request, an update and a new story… But it's finally the fourth chapter! ;}**

Kidd's POV

Just as the bell rang I walked into the classroom and I sat at my usual seat in the back of the classroom. When Mr. Crocus walked with his weird ass beard and petals on the back of his head, I sighed; I wonder what classes Luffy takes...? I brushed my hand through my flaming hair; not that it matters…

Suddenly the door burst open and my new roommate ran inside. "Shishishi, sorry, I'm late! I will take my seat!"

Before Mr. Crocus could say anything the young raven hair flew through rows of desks to the end where I sat. He grinned and sat beside me, I noticed several people staring at him, some because they have never seen him before. Some because of his obvious carefree attitude and some because he sat next to me without any fear. And of course there were those who completely ignored him.

Mr. Crocus eyed Luffy for several more moments then sighed and began his biology lesson. I leaned back at my chair and closed my eyes, Mr. Crocus and I from the first day came to a mutual agreement that I will be able to nap in his classes if I don't make trouble and pass his tests.

After maybe fifteen minutes Luffy poked my cheek, I felt irritation rise in me. "What?"

"I'm bored!"

I felt my eye twitch. "And how's that my problem?"

He grinned. "Well you're bored too."

I turned away from him and closed my eyes. "I'm not bored, I'm napping."

"You're boring~"

I took a deep breath and ignored him; I don't need problems from Mr. Crocus for punching the new guy, do I? He poked me several more times, but gave up 'cause I didn't react.

After about thirty minutes I heard a loud 'thud' and opened my eyes only to see that the straw wearing boy fell on the guy who was sitting in front of us. Luffy quickly stood up. "Sorry."

He quickly sat back to his seat and hid some paint and a brush in his back pack; so that's what he carries in that thing… I looked at the guy my roommate fell on and managed not to snicker, on his dark blue jacket he had some badly painted animals. I turned to Luffy with a smirk on my face; okay, so maybe he's not as bad as I think. "You did that?"

I whispered to him, somehow the grin he wore got bigger. "Yea, I did, though I lost balance while leaning and fell on him." He whispered back.

I looked at the space between our and the unlucky guy's desk, it was about a meter, if you add the length of our table Luffy couldn't reach that guy's back… How he did that? Luffy was grinning and focusing at what Mr. Crocus said, I sighed and decided that for once listening what that old man says won't hurt me.

The next half hour went through nicely, well as nicely as it can be when while Mr. Crocus explained fish-man biology Luffy decided to ask if they poop. Half of the class burst laughing and the other half silently decided that he's a moron.

As soon as the bell rand Luffy flew out of the class through the door without looking back; seriously, he's one troublesome fella.

Luffy's POV

I ran out of science building and stopped; I wonder if buffet is open all the time, or just during meal time? Time to find out! Good thing I have a free lecture now, in this case I will be able to eat until I will be full!

I started running towards the middle of campus; good thing flower-guy wasn't angry at me for being late and Kidd was also in that class! I'm so lucky to have at least one person I know in my first class… I wonder if I will be able to make friends during this free lecture…

All of a sudden I bumped into someone and fell down. "Ouchy… Oh It's you! Hi Coby!"

My pink haired acquaintance rubbed his forehead and stood up. "Oh, hi Luffy-san, where are you rushing like that?"

"I want to check if the buffet is still open!"

Coby fixed his glasses. "It isn't, it's only open during meal times."

I felt my smile drop. "Ohh, that's boring…"

Coby sweat dropped. "Really...?"

I stood up. "Okay! Do you know any place where I could find peace and quiet?"

"Yea, there's one place…"

"Show it to me! Show it to me!"

Coby nodded and started walking towards the forest in the east side of the campus, I whistled as I followed him. After a little while we reached a small clearing where an old looking and a bit collapsing building stood, well it wasn't really a building it kind of looked more like a shed.

"Um, I found it the same day when Alvida made me her chore-boy, it looked worse so I fixed it a little."

I felt my eyes sparkle with excitement. "Wow! It's like your own club house!"

"I'm not sure, it's too small for that" We walked into the shed and I saw two bean bags and small table placed inside, I sat into the one by the window. "For some reason someone built it and then abandoned…"

"But it looks really cool! You did everything yourself?"

Coby nodded. "Yea… Luffy-san…" I looked up at the pink haired boy. "Where you serious when you said that you will risk your life to achieve your dream?"

I grinned; it looks like my words left him some impression. "Of course I am!"

Just as Coby was to ask something I saw an iron club flying towards the club house. "Get down!"

I fell on the ground and pulled Coby with me. Dust filled the air and I stood up, Cobby started coughing and stood up after me. "What's happening?"

I brushed falling dust from my chest and looked in front of me. "Someone threw an iron club at your club house."

Coby started shivering. "Al-Alvida-sama…"

As he said those words I felt familiar ugly presence approach us. "Coby! Are you betraying me?! But I will let you fix this up! Who's the most beautiful woman in Grand Line?"

I looked at Coby he looked really scared, he opened his mouth looked at me and suddenly I saw courage lit up in his eyes. "Not you, ugly hag!"

I started laughing and saw whale's face become red. "If you take back what you said I might forgive you after a good beating…"

Coby closed his eyes and started shouting. "I don't regret what I said! I will become a marine and capture you!"

"Well said!" I watched amused as the ugly whale became so red that it looked like white smoke is coming from her head, she started running towards us while raising her iron club with spikes. I saw Coby gulp as Alvida got closer.

"Armament." I ran in between Alvida and Coby and stopped her attack with my raised wrist, her club bended.

The ugly whale's eyes widened. "Ha-ha-haki…"

I grinned and set my hand back. "Gomu Gomu" my grin widened as her eyes widened even more. "no Pistol!"

She flew towards the trees and knocked several of them out, when she fell on the ground I noticed some of her follower around. "Coby is no longer part of your gang! He's going to be a marine, so don't you dare to approach him!"

They nodded, picked up their leader and ran out as fast as they could. "Shishishi, that was a good exercise, though a little boring…"

I turned to Coby and saw him looking at me with his eyes wide open. "Luffy-san you're a haki user! And you even have a devil fruit power?!"

I shrugged. "Yea, so what?"

Coby stared at me for a little longer and then sighed. "For some reason it's just like you…"

"Shishishi, let's go, I bet next lecture will be starting soon."

**A.N. Here it is! A little longer than planned and also a little later, but it's good as long as I do this right? Tell me how I did with the action, I'm not really good at writing it… Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	5. Rumor

**A.N. Okay, so I noticed that people actually like this… Certainly didn't expect that, but I'm happy that you do, so here's a chapter for you! Damn, I began rhyming again….**

Kidd's POV

Killer sat beside me. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked with irritation; I hate when people try to play that 'Did you know?'/'Did you hear?' game.

"Remember that fat whippersnapper?* (* - A.N. seriously, that's the only word I found in google translate to say what I wanted to say, don't laugh, I did…) Well it seems she finally pissed someone off and was dealt with nicely…"

I frowned. "So? Everyday there's someone who's dealt with, I'm just surprised someone didn't do that sooner."

Killer shrugged. "Well it seems that the person whom she pissed off used haki."

I turned my head to Killer; that's something new, since the beginning of the semester this is the first time I've heard that haki was used. "Continue."

Through the holes in Killer's mask I saw his eyes light up; he's happy to get his captain interested. "She only received one blow to be knocked out, her followers were left out, so they carried her back, with her size that was noticed immediately. After she woke up she decided to temporary leave school."

"First withdrawal this year…" It's well known fact that if a person 'temporary leaves school' he/she won't come back.

Killer nodded and started staring into space in front of us. There Heat and Wire were sparing, Wire joined me on Sunday. I've been here for a week and I already have three people whom I trust, not a bad beginning…

Luffy's POV

I walked into the room Kidd and I shared and took notice that he's not there; I didn't saw him during lunch or dinner too… Well dinner time is still not finished and he could have skipped lunch, there's sometimes is crazy people like that…

I had two more lectures, but nether Kidd and I share, though I got to know that rumor started spreading that someone already used haki. I probably should've only used my devil fruit power that would have been enough…

I put my straw hat on my desk and lied in the bed; after last lecture there still was some time, so I went exploring. I closed my eyes as I remembered the advertisement about field trip to some island tomorrow, I signed up 'cause if you go you don't need to go to lectures.

I wonder to what island we will go…

Kidd's POV

When I came back to my dorm room I found it dark, I felt small presence, so I figured he's already sleeping, I turned on the light and waited till my eyes adjusted. What I saw for some reason made me smirk, Luffy was lying on his bed with his clothes still on and there was a bubble coming out of his nose; seriously what is this guy thinking? Lying like that without any worries, he should think about his safety, you don't trust people who aren't in your group…

Usually to wake up someone I would kick them in the side or drop them out of bed, but for some reason I couldn't do that for my new roommate. So I sighed and shook his shoulder; I'm way nicer than I usually am…

Luffy started muttering something about meat and then opened his eyes, they started sparkling. "Hey Kidd! I haven't seen you since first lecture!"

I rolled my eyes; I forgot how annoying he is… I went to my desk and took a can of cola; maybe I should have left him sleep. I hear bouncing and turned around to see what he was up to, Luffy was jumping on his bed up and down clearly excited. "What?"

"You seem grumpy, but actually you're pretty nice!"

I frowned. "Good, next time I will kick you out of your bed."

"Shishishi, you won't do that! I'm going to shower first!"

Luffy ran into the shower and I shook my head; what's up with this kid? I can't understand him at all, is he from Underworld? Or did he come here to become a marine? I sat my desk and took some mechanic oil for my arm; I have to check it every day for it to work properly…

After about five minutes he ran out of the shower with the same t-shirt he was wearing this morning. He quickly got under his covers and started watching me, after several minutes of intense staring I snapped. "What?!"

"What are you doing?"

I sighed; I better answer his question, maybe he will stop staring. "Checking my arm, I have to do that to see if everything works properly."

"Why is your arm made out of metal parts?"

I kept quiet; that's not something I like to talk with first random stranger, everyone has scars they want to keep quiet about. I kept checking my parts and Luffy stopped questioning, after several more minutes I finished my check up and stood up; oh, so that's why he stopped staring. Luffy was meddled among his covers and asleep, I went to the bathroom to take a shower; I wonder how he got that scar on his chest…

Luffy's POV

I jumped up and down as I waited for the group I was going on the field trip to gather, I didn't see any familiar faces with which I shared classes, so I felt quite disappointed. Suddenly I noticed a familiar stack of pink hair and ran to there. "Coby!"

The pink haired a little nerdy friend of mine turned at me. "Luffy-san! What are you doing here?"

I frowned. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going on a field trip!"

Coby sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You didn't read all of the advertisement, did you?"

"Noup."

"Luffy-san, it's a field trip to marine base, some of us are even going to stay there as new recruits!"

I picked my nose. "And…? It's an island right? It means it will have a town, I will go explore town while you can explore the marine base!" A big boat moored next to us. "Let's go!"

**A.N. …. It's the third document I'm uploading to the fan fiction in the last 24 hours, don't expect much from me for the next two days…**


	6. Shell Town

**A.N. *claps happily* Man I love you guys! Even those who don't leave feedback! Though those who do I love even more. You know, reviews make me write faster and make my day brighter~…**

Luffy's POV

I sat on the chair and stared at into the wall in front of me; how much longer will I have to wait? The door opened and a pink haired woman with a goth like dress looked over me suspiciously. "Luffy?"

I grinned and nodded, she sighed and walked back into the cabinet. "Come in."

I jumped up from the chair and walked into the room; I wonder what kind of guy principal is? There at a table that was way to tiny sat a huge guy, he had long black curly hair, a pair of clear-mirrored glasses and a strange spotted hat with a pair of round ears. He looks like a good guy, how could a bear-looking guy be bad?!

I sat at a chair in front of him, I looked up at his face; his body looks out of proportion… "Luffy… would you like to tell me why went on rampage in 153rd branch?"

"That was something inevitable."

The bear looking guy sighed. "And why is that?"

"Well you see, it's kind of a funny story…"

*Flashback*

The boat moored to an island witch went upwards, there in the very top stood big building which looked like a bucket which was left upside down. "That building is ugly."

Coby got out of the boat and sighed. "That's the marine base!"

"Well that marine base is ugly."

Coby face palmed. "Marine bases aren't built to look pretty they're built to protect people!"

"Well I have seen better… um… I bet there are better looking marine bases!"

Ups… Almost said that I have seen better looking bases before… My pink haired friend looked at me with confusion, but only shook his head. I felt someone coming from the town and I turned to the road, some tanned male with marine uniform was approaching us. I nudged Coby and tiled my head at the side marine was coming from. "I think someone is coming to greet us."

Coby looked at the direction I pointed to and his eyes started shine with excitement; he really wants to be a marine, huh. I noticed some stupid looking guy with fancy purple suit separate of the little crowd that came out of the big boat and went to greet the marine.

When he reached marine, he started waving his arms and telling something to marine, even from this far I noticed how scared marine became; is that guy strong? The marine nodded several times and the purple suit guy stomped to the town and marine finally reached us.

"I'm Lieutenant Junior Grade Rokkaku, I will be giving you a tour around our base. Don't get behind and don't wander anywhere by yourself! Now everyone follow me, if Captain likes any of you you might be able to stay as recruits here."

Everyone started following him, I grabbed Coby's hand and started dragging him to the other side than the marine was going. "What are you doing Luffy-san! He said don't wander by yourself!"

I laughed. "I'm not wandering by myself, you're with me!"

Coby shook his head as he sighed. "That doesn't change anything!"

"Oh, c'mon, keep me company! Or do you want me to wander in this town by myself?"

"But Luffy-san! We're going away from the town!"

I looked around, we had really weren't in town, but instead near some wall. "Hmmm, I wonder what's behind that wall…"

"Luffy-san we really shouldn't be here, let's go back to the boat!"

"Coby!" the pink haired boy flinched. "Don't be wimp!"

He gulped, nodded and got closer to the wall, we both peaked from the top of it. There was a big field and in the middle of it there was a pole and there was a man bound to that pole. I tilted my head. "Why is there a man tilted by a pole?"

Coby shivered. "Probably because he's a criminal."

"Then why not keep him in a jail? Here he can escape easier…"

The pink haired boy looked at me with surprise. "I-I don't know…"

I took a rock and threw it into the direction of the pole, the rock landed near his feet and the man looked up. he had one of his eyes closed, but I couldn't see more than that. I waved and Coby gasped. "Luffy-san! What are you doing?!"

"I'm waving." Ain't this obvious?

Coby groaned, but didn't say anything else, I turned back to that guy in the field and noticed some girl running to him, I nudged Coby. "Look!"

He looked at the girl and started sweating. "Why is she running towards criminal?! She will get hurt!"

"Isn't he tied up?"

"Yea, but there must be a reason he's left in a middle of a field alone!"

I scratched my cheek. "Well if he tries anything I can always save her…"

We continued to watch the girl, she ran to the man and started talking with him, he shouted at her, but she shook her head and extended his some kind of food.

Suddenly the gate at the other side of the field opened and several people came in. Two of them were dressed as marines while the one in the middle wore purple suit and I recognized him as a guy who talked with marine that came to get us. The guy in in purple walked to the girl who was standing near the pole and started talking with her, she suddenly shouted and the guy became angry. He pointed at one of the two marines by his side.

The guy gave his gun to his partner, took the girl in his arms, glanced at the guy in purple and when he nodded, threw the girl into the direction we were at. I quickly stretched myself and caught her, we carefully landed and I put her on the ground. "Are you okay?"

The girl had brow hair tied in pigtails and wore a striped turquoise and purple shirt with a white hood. She nodded. I looked through the top of the fence and saw that field was empty. I turned to Coby. "Look after her, I will be back soon."

I took hold of the fence and ran back a little. "Gomu gomu no" My body started flying towards, so ilet go of the fence. "Rocket!"

I flew into the field and landed just in front of guy tied to pole, the first thing that caught my eyes was that his hair is green.

**A.N. I feel like I should explain myself: I kind of ran into wall with this chapter, I don't want to make everything like in One Piece while having that as an example… So I had to think of a way to brake down this wall… I'm half way with it and I have started another chapter already (it's in my phone, so I will have to rewrite it) I will try to update it today, but I don't think it will get better, instead of braking that wall down I just made several holes in it and started peeking through them… Well nevertheless I still hope you enjoyed this :}.**


	7. Zoro

**A.N. I believe I could have done better, but it is like it is…**

Oh, wow, his hair is green; his left eye had a vertical scar across it and he wore an open green coat, he had a bored expression, but it quickly changed to annoyed one. "Did that blonde bastard sent you here to make fun of me?"

I scratched my chin. "He would do that?"

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Probably."

"Well I don't know that guy and only came to talk with you."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really? I don't want to talk, I only need to stay here for three more weeks without eating."

I felt my eyes widen. "It's impossible! I couldn't stand a day without eating!"

Once again he became annoyed. "Then go, shoo where you came from."

A grin appeared on my lips. "I came from Grand Line University, you're from there too, right?" When the green haired man nodded I continued talking. "Why don't you join my crew?"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon! You seem strong, join me!"

"I'm not joining some random guy whose name I don't even know, I came there to become stronger."

I tilted my head. "Well you're not getting stronger by starving while being tied to a pole."

Slight shook appeared on his face, then he shook his head. "I'm not going to starve here, but I can't go, if I do the crazy commander of this base and his son will start lashing out on town's people."

"What if I make sure that they don't? Will you join my crew?"

He looked over me with a pessimistic look. "You sure? I think retrieving my swords from that suited bastard will be enough."

"Okay! So I will bring your swords and make sure they don't bully people in this town anymore!" I started running towards the fence. "My name is Luffy by the way!"

"Zoro."

I barely heard what he said, but grinned; Zoro, don't worry, this won't take long.

*End of flashback*

After that I went to the base to retrieve Zoro's swords, the purple suit guy turned out to be the guy on whose back I painted. He was pretty angry and tried to kill me, though he did bad job, he was very weak and only shook in front of me. After that I met his crazy father with axe hand, he even tried to kill his own son, what a bastard, the base has been a little destroyed after my battle as I decided not to use haki anymore.

Latter when I cleaned the base up Coby and several others remained there for training.

"So the reason you went havoc in that base is because you wanted to help Zoro guy who as my documents say formed a pirate group with you as your first mate?"

I nodded. "There's nothing else I could have done, that axe-guy was bullying that town!"

The huge bear-looking guy sighed. "It's still not a reason to do that, you will be given a punishment – you're not allowed on any field trips on Marine bases and as it seems you're aiming for the Underworld you're not allowed on any marine-based lessons."

I shrugged; that's no big deal. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, and Luffy." I turned at the principle just as I was leaving he room. "Don't worry about revealing too much, we can take care of that, enjoy your time here, you have earned it."

I stared at him for a second then nodded and walked out of the cabinet the pink haired secretary was sitting by her desk and checking some magazine with stuffed bears. I heard that we have someone in administration, but I didn't expect for him to be principle himself…

I walked out of the building; I should visit Zoro, my free lecture is still on and Zoro said he's skipping today… I walked into the first year dorm and took notice that the blonde secretary wasn't there. I turned left into the first corridor and opened the first door; Zoro is so lucky, he lives in the first dorm room. Coby was his roommate, but now that he stayed at that one hundred something branch, he lives alone.

Zoro was lying in his bed with his eyes closed and a tiny bubble coming out from his nose. I grinned and jumped on his bed and started bouncing, my first mate groaned. "Luffy, this is not a fucking trampoline, get off."

I jumped of it laughing. "I heard that when you start a crew you can get a meeting room!"

The green haired man threw me some kind of keys. "It's the key of our 'meeting room' its size is like a shoe box. They said we will get bigger when more people join you."

"I don't want just anyone to join us…"

"You probably have a point." Zoro once again closed his eye and after a moment I could hear a silent snore; well he can fall asleep fast…

I walked out of my first mate's room; I wonder if Kidd is back… When I reached the door I felt presence inside; he's back! Yesterday I fell asleep before he came back and this morning we couldn't talk much, I still know so little about him… I opened the door and walked in, Kidd was sitting by his desk and again doing something with his mechanic arm. "Hey Kidd!"

"Hey."

He didn't even glance at me and kept doing whatever he was doing. I put my straw hat on my desk and sat in my bed, staring at his back covered in fur coat. "Kidd~"

For several moments the red hair kept silent and when I was going to call him again did he speak. "What."

"You have a group, right? What kind of group did you chose? A gang? A new house? Pirate?"

"Pirate."

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Really?! Just like me! I think pirates are so cool, beside Gol D. Roger also had pirate crew!"

"Yea, yea…" He suddenly turned his head at me and I saw that he was wearing goggles he always had. "You started a pirate crew? You're not here to be Marine?"

I couldn't help, but laugh. "No! I came here to become King of the Underworld!"

He looked at me for several moments and turned back to his desk. "Never would have guessed."

"Why did you came here?"

"Personal reasons and also to gain power and loyal men."

"So you're looking for nakama! Those three people who you had your breakfast with are part of your crew right?"

Kidd nodded did something, then sighed, leaned on his chair and took his goggles off. "It seems we have some things in common."

I grinned. "Yep, it really seems like that."

**A.N. A little bit about Kidd is relieved, but so little that it probably doesn't count… No it doesn't end here they will talk some more, in next chapter… :} Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. It's coming

**A.N. Seems like people want more Kidd in this story, I think I was planning to make this chapter from Kidd's POV, but in case I wasn't it is now :}.**

Kidd's POV

"It seems we have some things in common." Damn I talk too much near this guy, he has this effect when you just want to talk, I should stay a little further away from him, or he could get some serious information out of me. The way he talks – like you've been friends for ages makes me relax and drop my guard.

"Yep, it really seems like that." Or of course he could just be a moron who thinks of almost everyone as friends. "Hey Kidd!" I gritted my teeth; can't he shut up? Ever since he came in I can't focus on modifications I'm doing. "Kidd!"

"What!"

"What lecture do you have next?"

I put my tools on the table; it seems I won't be able to work with him around. "Not your business."

I brushed my hand through my red hair and stood up. "Eh? Why? Maybe we have the same? Then we could go there together!"

I didn't answer and walked to the door, I hear Luffy stand up from his bed and follow me. We walked out of the dorm and I sighed; he won't be leaving me alone till I go where I want to? Well fine then, if he wants to follow me around, it's his choice. We walked outside and I noticed that storm clouds started gathering; is it going to rain?

I sighed; I sure hope it don't the building I need to go is in the furthest place from my dorm and I will get soaked while going back… Luffy followed after me for several minutes, but then he ran to me and we started walking side by side. "Kidd~"

"What now?!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean! I just wanted to ask if you had a good day so far. For example today I met the principal, he's a huge guy who reminds me bear…"

I didn't look at him, but listened what he's talking; he met principal? Well it's true that he reminds a bear, but that's nothing you want to say out loud… Principal gave the opening speech that everyone had to attend, I didn't listen to it 'cause there wasn't anything new I could have heard.

My sources had already informed me of everything I need to know long before I came here, I know which people from higher I should avoid 'cause they still are far from my league. And of course there was this rumor that Garp the 'Fist' visited Grand Line university this summer.

That caused another wave of rumors that he's checking the academy 'cause someone from his house is going to attend it and he's checking everything. Another rumor said that his heir will attend GL and there was another rumor that he's going to attack GL and arrest everyone here…

And there's all kind of varieties of these rumors, but they all come from these three, in my opinion the first two were the most believable, but there's the fact that the whole visit is also a rumor…

I looked over the smaller raven hair next to me, he was whistling some happy tune and smiling, my eyes wandered to his scar; I seriously can't help but wonder how such a care free guy like him got it. Maybe he seriously pissed someone off and take to take revenge? He doesn't look the revenge type…

Luffy looked up at me and grinned; where does he get all this positive energy from? I need to cut it off, his grin is seriously starting to get on my nerves. It seems like I have only seen him grin, never once I saw him afraid or angry, though it's still only the third day I know him, I actually don't even know him…

I sighed and looked away from him; I'm thinking about this guy too much… The first rain drops fell from the skin just when we reached the building my lecture was in. "Okay, you followed me around, fun is over, seems like it will be raining hard soon, so you better get going to your lecture."

"Oh, but it is the building my lecture will be held in! I'm having planning and navigation."

I sighed and started walking; just me luck, we're sharing this class, Killer better already be here or I will have to sit with him and I'm sure he will nag me again. We walked through the empty corridors which were getting duskier with every second; it seems we won't be able to avoid a storm…

We walked into the class and I it surprised me how little people there was, there were several guys in the back and the orange haired girl who also attends the lessons, she was standing by the window and looking at the rain it was getting heavier with every moment and somewhere far away I could already hear thunder.

She turned at us with a worried expression. "I don't like where this going, the storm will only get stronger and I think a hurricane will form…"

"Really?" I looked at Luffy, his eyes were wide and he clearly was excited. "How do you know?"

The orange head takes a glance outside with worry. "I've seen these signs before and everyone knows that at least once a year Grand Line is hit by a hurricane. And that hadn't happened since the opening of the university and there already was one hurricane this year, I wouldn't be surprised if this was the second."

I sat at the desk near the widow and looked out, the wind was picking up and the trees were starting to swing really hard. I looked at the orange haired girl, Luffy was asking her some question and she was automatically answering them while looking out the window. Suddenly she interrupted him waved and run out. Luffy waved back and sat next to me; damn you Killer.

"She said that it's better to go out to the bunker under the dorm now, until the hurricane didn't start." I nodded but didn't answer him. "I have never seen a hurricane before, did you?"

"No."

I saw some people running out of the buildings towards the dorms; is it really starting? "I wonder how it looks from inside…"

I looked at him frowning; maybe he's simply crazy? Yea that's probably the case. "Well the only way to see it is from the eyes of a corpse, so if you really want to go ahead and try."

The small raven hair next to me puffed his cheeks. "Well then I don't want to see it."

There was a loud crash and I looked outside, one of the trees at the beginning of the forest had fallen. "So it has begun."

**A.N. Okay, so it took forever to finish this 'cause I needed some new ideas 'cause people want Kidd and Luffy to bond and I was busy, and lazy… But I will start writing next chapter now 'cause it's pretty fun writing this :}. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Hurricane

**A.N. Now that I finally again know where I'm going with this story I can freely write again… :D**

Luffy's POV

I watched amazed at the tree which just fell down; normal storms do tear down trees, but not these big… I looked at Kidd, he also was looking through the window. "So I guess professor isn't coming."

The red hair glared at me. "No shit Sherlock."

I shrugged. "Guess we're going back to the dorm…"

Kidd sighed and stood up. "Guess we have no choice, I'm not staying in this building when there's a storm like that out there."

We walked out of the class and I noticed that those several guys that were in the back when we came were also gone; are we the last to leave? The corridor had creepy feeling as tree branches grinded by the windows creating ghostly sounds. I felt grin appear on my face; this is so awesome!

It doesn't even compare to what Ace told me about! We hurried through the corridors, back to the first floor and to the main entrance. While going there we didn't meet anyone, nor saw anyone, the building looked abandoned, especially with this storm outside…

We reached the front door and Kidd opened them, a huge gust of wind mixed with rain hit us. "Try not to get blown away!"

Kidd smirked and walked outside, I followed and just after a moment I was soaked, wind blew leafs torn from trees into my face and the strength of wind made me lose my footing; so this is how storms in Grand Line look like…

When we reached the cafeteria we heard another crash and when we looked around we found out that the tree that was near the building we were in just moments ago, fell down. As we had already stopped I focused my gaze on Kidd – his fur coat was soggy, his red hair were dripping and falling on his face. Water run through his face and scars and he was frowning.

He cast a quick glance at me and we started walking again, suddenly there was this huge gust of wind that knocked me off my feet and I started flying away; oh no, I'm not dying here! I stretched myself and grabbed the railing near cafeteria. I pulled myself back to the ground and landed near Kidd, his eyes were wide as he watched me; well you probably don't see people stretching like this every day…

"You're a devil fruit user?" Somehow among the wing hallowing I heard his question and nodded, my red haired roommate sighed. "It seems there's more to you than it seems."

I grinned and gripped his coat as another gust of wind threatened to knock me down. The wind wasn't effecting Kidd much; well he's bulkier than me… We both once again took off from the small cover cafeteria gave us. When we maybe were half way from cafeteria to dorm a huge lightning hit something in the island and ear-splitting thunder followed.

Then something strange started forming in the sky, the clouds began forming a circle and the wind started blowing even harder than before. I felt myself being blown backwards, so I gripped Kidd's coat tighter; I guess I have no choice, but to use it…

Big column started appearing and the air around started to get warmer, the dorm finally came into our view. It looked different than before, walls and windows were covered in metal. "Well that's convenient."

I looked at Kidd and saw him grinning. "What's convenient?"

Kidd looked at me and a sly grin appeared on his face, he raised his metal hand towards the dorm. "This is convenient."

Suddenly purple electric sparks flew around, I felt being pulled towards the dorm and in an instant with a loud 'thud' we were by the door, I looked at the red hair with awe. "Did you do that?" He nodded and knocked on the door. "That was so cool! Is that some kind of special move your arm does? Or do you also have devil fruit?"

"Devil fruit."

The doors opened and the blonde from registration looked at us, she opened the door wider and we walked in. "Dinner will be served at seven in the zero floor, don't be late"

With those words she locked the door and went back to her place at the registration. I looked at her for several moments before following Kidd; zero floor? Where's that? I followed after Kidd into our room and shuddered, my clothes were sticking to my body making me feel uneasy and cold. Kidd took spare clothes from wardrobe and went to the bathroom.

I need to change too; I took off all of my clothes and started hanging them on the radiator which was placed on the wall under the window just before the desk. I was hanging my boxers when the bathroom door opened. I turned my head and saw Kidd standing in bathroom's door way, he coughed awkwardly and walked back into the bathroom. "Get dressed."

When the bathroom door once again closed I felt my cheeks redden; well that was a little embarrassing… I quickly dressed, sat in my bed and covered myself in blanket, shivers were still running through my body; I hope I don't catch a cold…

Kidd walked out of the bathroom and looked through me, he nodded approvingly and sneezed. "Shit, I'm not getting a cold."

He started searching for something under his bed and took out an electric kettle, he went to the bathroom and after coming back he plugged it in. "I hope you have a cup, 'cause I have only one."

I put the blanket away and took out my bag from under bed; I think I have one… I rummaged through my things until I found one. "Yes! I do!" I put a finger on my cheek. "I think I also had something to drink too…" I again went through my things until I found a box with herbs painted on it. "Aha!"

I opened and found a piece of paper lying on top of it. "Dear Luffy, I know you're probably half sick already, so I put here strong herbs, drink it three times and you will get better." I laughed; just like Makino, always worries for me… I looked at Kidd. "Do you want some? If Makino says it will make you feel better it means it will!"

Kidd eyed the box suspiciously and extended me his cup. "It's probably better then coffee."

I put good amount of herbs in his black and white cup and put the same amount in mine. We sat in silence till the water boiled, then he poured in the hot water and we sat on our beds in front of each other waiting till the herbs get ready. "So what is your devil fruit power?"

I felt a little surprised that he asked a question himself, there was a loud 'thud' and I looked at the window that was covered in metal; something must have hit it; I turned back to my roommate. "I'm a rubber man." I extended my cheek impossibly. "What is your power?"

"Magnetism." He raised his hand and small purple sparks I've seen when he used it before, metal tools from his desk flew and glued to his hand.

"That's so awesome!" He chuckled at my surprised expression and I grinned; it's the first time he laughed! Even if it's a little. "Is that the reason your hand is also made of metal?"

Dark cloud flew on Kidd's face and he took a small sip of his tea, reminding me that I also have one I also started drinking mine. "No, I lost my arm and made myself a new one, it doesn't work because of my power…"

I nodded; so he lost his arm and constructed himself a new one? And it has nothing to do with his power? The gloomy expression stayed on his face and I noted not to ask questions about his body anymore. I looked at the clock; quarter-till seven; I quickly finished my tea and jumped up. "Let's go to eat dinner! I have no idea where the zero floor is…"

"I know where it is, I will show you the way." Kidd also put his empty cup on his desk and took the keys that were lying nearby, when I saw him taking his I remembered mine and run to get them out of my drying shorts; now I'm ready to go!

**A.N. Before I tell anything else – yes, I believe that Kidd can quietly drink tea 'cause he doesn't want to catch a cold, I mean it's bad shit (cold) and no one wants that. As some of you wanted more 'bonding' and 'relieving secrets', so here it is! A little, but I'm not doing 'Hey! I just met you and this is crazy, but here're my secrets, so love me maybe?'…. Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	10. Canteen

**A.N. The tenth chapter! It's almost like an anniversary! For what? Don't ask me! It's just is… I think… Well I can promise you all a lot more chapters to come as I only started writing about Kidd and Luffy spending time together, the romance is still quite far away and I don't like it… That's why there will be many one shots (not for KiddLu, though I will make for them too :}) while I'm writing this! Okay, enough of my babbling, on to the story! :}**

Kidd's POV

Went out of our room with Luffy following after, he locked the door and quickly caught up with me, he started walking next to me with a huge grin on his face. "So where is this zero floor?"

"It's beneath the first floor."

"Really? There's a floor like that? Awesome!"

I grunted and we walked down the stairs to the first floor, I didn't stop at the lobby and simply went under the staircase, there was a big door. I opened it and there was another staircase leading down, the light was on so it saved my trouble of finding a switch. "A hidden staircase! That's so cool!"

I looked at him with annoyed gaze; what is he a primary school student? "If you weren't late for a week you would know that there's a zero floor and it's designed for cases like these."

"Ohhhh, is that so… I was late because I over slept my boat and another was just after a week!"

I raised my eyebrow; from where did he come? I shook my head; this guy has been in my head for way longer then I would like… We reached the end of the staircase and walked into a modern looking corridor, its walls and ceiling was put in grey tiles, while floor – in black. Without stopping or hesitating I continued walking, Luffy didn't fall back. "Sooooo, where are we going?"

He just can't shut up, can he? I sighed. "There's a complex of corridors under the whole campus, they lead from one building to other and all of them cross under the canteen under which for what I know is another – underground canteen."

"Awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and we continued walking, after several minutes we reached glass door that led inside of the underground cafeteria. I opened the door and we walked in, while giving us a tour around the campus, they showed the door to the zero floor, but we didn't go in and during normal days it's locked. Of course I have plans of all campus and I know where all of the corridors lead, but there still hasn't been a chance to check them out.

The inside of cafeteria looked the same as the ones above – two walls occupied by buffet, the same looking tables that were placed in the same places. Canteen was almost empty, only several people were inside, I took a plate and started filling it soon I reached Luffy who was filling his third plate only with meat. I stared at him for several seconds; I think I saw someone eating so energetically before…

Eh, it doesn't matter; I sat at the first empty table and started eating, soon I was joined by my over energetic roommate. "Shey Hidd."

"What?"

"How is it going to be with lectures?"

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? They're probably going to get canceled, there's nowhere to have them."

Luffy gulped down several more chunks of meat. "So it means free time till the hurricane is over?"

I shrugged again; what am I? A fucking encyclopedia? Luffy started babbling something about the food being great, so I just tuned him out; I got better things I could think about right now. Like how mysterious my new roommate ended up being. When I first saw him I thought that he's just another wimp who came here to become a marine, but it turned out that he has a devil fruit. And there is no such thing as a weak devil fruit, there're only people who don't know how to use it, but it can be corrected easily with experimenting and training.

He also mentioned that he now has created a pirate group, that means that someone joined him, does Luffy have something that made someone trust him? Or did someone simply took a liking to him and decided to 'join him' while in truth tricked him into joining his group? There's also people who 'joins' while in truth they just take a bunch of people and make them create a group. And as you have to be in the same group during all years of university, it leads to a lot conflicts and drop outs…

"Kidd~ Kidd~"

"What now?!"

"You've been staring at me for five minutes already, so I thought you want to ask something."

I shook my head. "No, not really, it doesn't matter…"

Luffy tilted his head, but then saw something behind me, so he jumped up and ran off to somewhere; finally, some peace and quie…

"Kidd! Kidd! Meet Zoro, he's my first mate!"

My roommate had dragged with himself some green haired man with a cut across his left eye, there also was a long scar across his exposed chest, like someone had tried to cut him open… He also carried three swords at his right hip; a swordsman, huh? I looked into his eye just as he finished looking through me, I slightly nodded in acknowledgment and he nodded back. Then he turned around and started walking to somewhere, Luffy looked at me then turned to the Zoro-guy and grinned. "Zoro! Buffet is in the other direction!"

I could hear him grumble as he turned around and walked to the buffet. Luffy sat back into his seat and quickly finished what was left in it then he ran off to fill his plate again, I was finally left alone. The canteen started filling up with more people and Killer finally came. "Hey boss."

I just grumbled in response and he walked off to get himself a meal, Luffy came back running with two huge plates and Zoro after him. He sat in the seat he was sitting before and Zoro sat in his right. Both of them started eating and I sighed; is having some quiet time is too much to ask?

Soon Killer came back, he stopped at the table when he saw my companions, he looked through both of them and then sat at my right as the table had only four seats it was full. "I'm Killer, Kidd's right hand man and who would you to be?"

Killer's tone wasn't threatening, but it wasn't friendly either. Luffy gulped down whatever he was chewing. "I'm Luffy! Kidd's roommate! And this is Zoro – my first mate!"

Killer eyed the cheerful teen and then looked at me, then he turned back to me and I could feel him smirking. "Not a word Killer."

My blond friend chuckled lightly moved his mask a little and started eating, of course not before commenting my roommate. "You sure have some friends boss."

I kicked Killer's shin. "Like yours are better."

**A.N. Okay, there's some friendship from Kidd's end, but I just can't make him a complete asshole, I seriously can't do that, sorry if you're disappointed… Well I still hope you enjoyed! :}**


	11. A New Friend!

**A.N. I yea, yea, I'm a terrible person, I know it, no need to remind me, I hate myself more than you do, now read!**

Luffy's POV

Uhhh, this is so boring! I sat up from my bed and looked over our messy room; the hurricane is already continuing for three days and we're stuck here doing nothing! Being in lectures was more interesting than this! For the last three day all I've done was eat, sleep, annoy Kidd till he left the room and went off to somewhere, probably someone from his crew. And I also annoyed Zoro, he threw me out of his room telling me to find someone else to annoy!

I'm so bored of this! I jumped from my bed; what could I do… I walked into the corridor and was met by silence; wait, wasn't there a hell of a lot noise just a minute ago? I quickly ran down the stairs into the lobby and felt my eyes widen. The metal doors that were covering the normal ones from outside were silently sliding into the ground. When the process was complete a mat automatically rolled down on the gap where doors were; so that's where those doors came from!

I quickly got outside till the mean looking receptionist didn't said anything like I can't go outside… The outside looked terrible, there where huge puddles everywhere, broken trees and the ground was covered in fallen branches and leaves. I walked to the middle of the campus where the canteen stood and took notice that it was fine; thank goddess, I'm getting sick of eating underground… The light of those lamps is irritating me, I'll finally be able to eat in a daylight!

I looked around the buildings at which our lectures where held, the only destroyed building was the one Kidd and me saw collapse on the first day. There weren't anyone around and it was kind of weird 'cause there's always someone here… I turned at the port side and saw a bunch of people approaching the plaza, they were carrying all kinds of tools and wore brown overalls. All of them looked like some kind of workers, the stopped before the plaza and some strange tall guy wearing glasses gave everyone orders and after taking everything they need those people spread around the campus.

Some tall guy with glasses and ugly haircut came to me, he looked over my clothing and frowned. "Why aren't you wearing your work clothes? Where are your tools?" I shrugged ; what clothes, what tools? "Well it doesn't matter." He gave me a rake and a bag, pointed at some guy who was tidying up the plaza. "Go help him, if your clothes get dirty it's your own fault for not wearing proper clothes."

With those words he turned around and walked away, my eyes followed him a bit, but then fell on the guy the strange guy pointed at; well I can help, it's not like I have anything better to do and I'm definitely not going back to that dorm room any time soon. So I went to the gyuy and grinned at him when he raised his head. "My name is Luffy, some weird guy told me to help you."

The long nosed, tanned guy with visible muscles and long curly hair put a clenched fist on his chest. "I'm a brave captain Usopp!"

I looked at him with interest and started raking the leaves. "Captain? You have a crew?"

The guy sighed and also got to work. "No, though I wish I had one, I'm really good at shooting things you know!I would be a great captain!"

I nodded without thinking; this guy reminds me of someone I know… "Oh, which year are you?"

The guy looked away. "Well, I'm not actually attending this university…" I looked at him surprised. "You see, I came a little early, so the staff here though that I'm a new recruit and sent me to work. They never listen when I try to explain them that I came as a student and now it's kind of too late…" I looked over the guy; he's kind of weird, but everyone here is that way, he should have more courage… "So Luffy, you're a student here?"

I nodded. "yep, a first year."usopp sighed. "I wish I could attend…"

"Get back to work!"

I jumped startled cause the voice came so suddenly, we started working once again. The guy turned out to be pretty fun and for the next several hours I got to know a lot about him. After the main plaza was clean the glasses guy came back and gave us a break, I was feeling hungry, so I went back to the dorm with a promise to meet Usopp after lunch.

When I came here everything seemed so strange, I thought that it may be hard to communicate with people 'cause everybody would be hiding their identities. But instead I gradually understood that everything is almost the same as everywhere else, we all have our secrets we don't jump to tell just anyone. The nameless rule is just making things easier as people can't be judged by their last name; I grinned; I like Grand Line so far…

-II-

After the meal I went back outside and noticed that most of the things were tidied up already, only the broken trees and the destroyed building were still there. I saw people wandering around the campus; it finally doesn't look like a ghost town anymore…

I quickly reached the place where I agreed to meet with Usopp and saw my new friend already waiting for mw there. "Kuro gave us the rest of the day off as some guy from the second year volunteered to take care of the broken trees."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well then that's good, how does that guy plan on taking care of trees?"

"Well it seems he's going to b…"

Usopp didn't end his sentence because a loud 'boom' reached our ears, then the smell of burning wood reached my nose; of course, he wouldn't miss a chance like this!

I started running to the source of the fire with a grin on my face, Usopp followed after me interested what I'm going to do. Soon we reached several broken trees that were burning some people had already reached the place and started looking around to see who did that only to see a young shirtless man, sit neaby and watch the flames with excitement. "Ace!"

My older brother turned at me. "Luf!"

**A.N. (-_-) Don't kill me…? I just seriously need to take a break from this story (yes, those three weeks isn't enough…) I will try to make myself to write for this as soon as I can, but maybe after the Christmas it will get better and I will be able to control myself and my crazy ideas…? Well either way, unless I will manage to win the fight I'm having with myself there's gonna be some time till next update… I still hope you enjoyed this chapter! :}**

**I have a poll on my profile, will it be too much if I ask you to vote on it? :?**


End file.
